Christmas Camera
by Crazy Typer
Summary: Hey Ron is Sulking bigtime, wanna know how he manage to change his mood? READ AND REVIEW! Btw, this story is Dedicateed to my beloved section, II-Saint Cyril of Alexandria. :  Hope you like it too! CYRILIAN ROCKS! \m/ DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine.


It was yet another Christmas at the Gryffindor common room. The only difference is that almost all of its occupants are present during said party.

The party is at its highest peak. The seventh years are gurgling butter beers, sixth years are boogieing the night away, the rest are attacking the food or vice versa. Everyone is happy, even their Head of House and a certified quidditch addict, sat there watching all the commotion her students are creating. Yup, everyone is definitely happy!

Except for one.

Ronald Weasly sat in a corner quietly sipping at his drink, waving away invitations from his friends to dance or join them in some game they were playing. He is sulking. The camera her mother promised him did not arrive. Instead, a letter came to him earlier, saying how sorry his parents were, that they are unable to buy him what he wanted because there some things in need of fixing in the Burrow.

Ron understood that. But he can't help feeling down. He bragged about getting that camera to Harry and Hermione, months ago (although Hermione warned him about hoping too much.)

He sighed and stood up. He knew he should not let this get to him. _"Oh come on Ron, you've had worse than this."_ He though as he walked to the food table and fixing himself some food.

"Alright everyone! May we have your attention please?" George yelled. (Or is it Fred?) Once George (or Fred) made sure that they are all ears. The twins brought out something white and long.

"Misters Fred and George Weasley, what in the world is that?" Professor McGonagall said suspiciously. She had learned in the past years that the anything that came from the twins is sometimes dangerous.

"Don't—" Fred started

"—Worry"

"Minnie."

"It's not—"

"That"

"Dangerous!" they finished together, Fred Winked at us.

"What do you mean _not that dangerous?_" She thundered as the lioness got up from her chair and walked to the twins in seconds. Some of the students are now trying (and failing) to stop giggles from escaping.

"It's a paper view, Professor." Hermione explained. "A muggle contraption used for watching stuff."

"Why do you need that contraption for?"

"We are going to watch a bovie, professor."

"It's _m_ovie, Fred." Harry said carrying what seems to be a box. "We are going to watch a movie, professor, I hope you don't mind."

"No, Mr. Potter, I do not mind as long as you tell me what a _movie_ is." McGonagall said

"Hermione will explain to you later, professor."

"I will?" Hermione said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. Harry nodded flashing a goofy grin while she rolled her eyes. "What kind of movie are we watching?" she asked.

"It's a horror story, The Grave Encounters, you'll love it." Harry replied setting down the box he was carrying and opening it.

"What is that, Mr. Potter?" The professor asked again, ignoring the curious whispers in the background.

"A protector, professor." Fred replied. "Hey it rhymes!"

"It's a pro_j_ector." Hermione said exasperatedly. "You connect it to a laptop or computer so you could watch a movie." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Where did you get your hands on this stuff you three?"

"Oh yes, do tell." McGonagall murmured from her chair.

"You're gonna watch with us, Professor?" Ron asked. McGonagall nodded in affirmative. He sat down just beside her chair, just to be safe.

After a few more moments of tinkering, the set up was ready. The movie started.

At first it was all talk and nothing scary, but the grin on the twins faces are making them all fidget and sweaty.

A few minutes later, everyone is jumping up, clinging to each other, covering their faces and most of all— the screaming. The twins just rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh my, is this true?" McGonagall said, embracing the pillows hard.

"No, Professor, it's just a story, created by muggles for entertainment." Hermione said trying to convince herself as well as their Head of House.

Ron was not really that scared, just a couple of screams from time to time.. He was having fun watching their classmates scream, and then laugh at each other while watching. The maniacal grins of his brothers are also helping lighting up the room.

"_I still wish I have that camera to capture this moment."_ He thought to himself sadly. _"Great, Ron, you just manage to depress yourself again."_ He sighed and turned his attention back to the screen.

The man in the paper view is in a room, and trying to get an elevator open. He walked away from his friends searching for something that might help him. While he is walking he saw a trail of blood leading to a corner. As he got to said corner, a few drops of blood dropped from above and as the man pointed his light up…

"**AHHH!"** Everyone screamed, Ginny face planted in the sofa, some grouped hug and professor leaped up and screamed as well.

A certain bald man with a bloody mouth began attacking the man.

"Hey, Ron"

Ron jumped at the voice, which belongs to his best friend. "Oh, hey Harry… you—er startled me…"

"A bit jumpy, are we?" he said with a broad grin. "Say, did you see that bald demon guy?" Ron Nodded. "He kindda reminded me of Voldemort." He said.

"What?" someone said behind them. "You mean You-Know-Who is _bald?"_

"Yeah, with slits for a nose."

The whole common room erupted with laughter. Even McGonagall looks amused. They resumed watching the movie. Screaming from time to time and disgusted, especially when the woman started vomiting blood and when the man started eating dead rats. The film went on for a while, and then it ended.

It was late in the night, McGonagall retired to her room with a warning for Fred and George. The twins, promised to behave, (not that anyone believe that…) McGonagall seemed satisfied and went to her room, locking it.

After a few minutes of unbelievable silence.

"Ok who wants to play games?" George asked. A cheer came as an answer. "Ok, that's right people keep the energy flowing! Fred, want to do the honors?"

"My pleasure!" Fred said bowing slightly. "The game we are going to play is strictly for boys only. It's called the high heel race."

"The high _hell_ what?" Ron asked, hoping it's not what he thinks it is.

"That's right, little Ronniekins, High _hell_ race. Please, all of those who wanted to play lined up in front and dived yourselves in two."

"George, that's not right."

"OH! I mean divide yourselves into two groups!" he corrected himself sheepishly.

Fred and George conjured two pairs of high heeled sandals (Six inches maybe) and gave them to each group of men, the others watched amusedly as they try to figure out how to put them on their big feet.

The race was amazing, everyone are placing bets and clapping loudly every time someone stumbled and fall on his face. The game finally ended, the group of Seamus won and their prizes were joke stuff from the secret Weasley merchandise.

Ron felt someone tap him in the shoulders. It was Harry. He beckoned him outside.

Ron noticed that most of the boys are filling out one by one out of the portrait-hole.

"What is this?" Ron asked, bewildered. "Are we playing a prank on the girls? Hermione won't like that."

"Of course, not." Harry replied. "We are giving them a surprise!"

Once they are outside, Ron saw buckets of roses waiting for them.

"Are we…?" Ron started to ask. Harry nodded, grinning.

"Ok men!" George said in front like a lieutenant talking to his soldiers before battle. "Let's do this! One for each girl, ok?" they nodded, some saluted them.

They filed in holding their flowers, the girls squealed and turned pink. Ron gave his flowers to Hermione, blushingly. Hermione kiss his cheek shyly saying her 'thank you'.

"If you people think this is the end, then you are mistaken." Fred's voice rang out through the squealing and giggling. "We have another surprise, this time for beloved Head of House."

Some seventh years went to the corner Ron was sitting on a few hours ago. They lifted the chair he sat on and brought out a bundle of cloth. They spread it out and Ron saw that there are words painted on the cloth.

"_WE LOVE YOU PROFESSOR!_" it read all in big red and gold letters.

"Ron!" George yelled at him. "Go get Minnie McG!"

"How?" he yelled back.

"Just do it! And cover her eyes!"

He ran to their Head's door, knocking awkwardly on the ancient door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a disgruntled old woman still in her previous attire.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" she asked irritated.

Ron hesitated. "Here Professor, wear this." He forced the blindfold over McGonagall's eyes and grabbing her both hands dragging her back to the common room.

"What on—?"

"1! 2! 3!" Ron removed the blindfold.

"_**WE LOVE YOU PROFESSOR!"**_

McGonagall was teary eyed as she went down to hug her students and thank them all 'for that wonderful surprise'.

Ron smiled to himself, the rancor he was feeling earlier has now completely banished. He was happy to see everyone happy and he contented himself with that.

"_Who needs a camera anyway?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey! :) this story is dedicated to all CYRILIANS! they are my perfectly insane classmates. I love them, they are sisters, brothers and Best Friends. This is a gift for all of them, hope you like it too. READ AND REVIEW GUYS AND LET ME FEEL THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS! :)<strong>

**NOTE: This is exactly what happened in our Christmas Party two days ago (12-16-11) We are so Happy! :)**

**Kryssanthi: Hey dude, this is the surprise I was talking about... SURPRISE! I'm sorry I refuse to tell you earlier... :) so are we cool again?**


End file.
